


Talk to me

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Sherlock Holmes, Enigma - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: Sherlock's mind forces his owner to confess his feelings.





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr: prompt #16 "Just talk to me". I'm not a native, please, forgive my mistakes.

Sherlock had been pacing for hours now. He was so much frustrated… The only revenge he could have was torturing the old, threadbare carpet he was angrily pacing on. There were these murders, complex, clever, fascinating. But he couldn’t focus on them and he was pretty sure he had missed some important clues because of…

“I’m certain this carpet is not the culprit, you know?”

Because of her. She was here again, sitting in his own armchair, her head in her hand, smiling. Sherlock stopped in his tracks, staring at her.

“Who is this, then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Very useful.”

And he returned to his pacing. That wasn’t going to do it, that couldn’t go on. Y/N was always here, talking, smiling… distracting him from the task at hand. Sure, Sherlock was able to multitask but… Well…

“You know very well why I’m always here and why you’re unable to focus on anything but me, Sherlock.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

That was a shameless lie.

“You’re aware you’re literally lying to yourself, right?”

Hell. Of course he knew. The whole problem was revolving about it! Sherlock has enough, such, such enough. He threw himself in the sofa and stare at Y/N, determined.

“Ok, fine, let’s get rid of it. What am I supposed to see? To do? Why are you here?”

Y/N tilted her head, still smiling.

“I’m here because you want me to.”

“No. Not right now. I need to focus, I need to _think_ and I can’t when you’re around.”

That was the truth.

“No. You’re far from the truth, sweetheart.”

Damn. Sherlock didn’t think it was possible for him to get even more frustrated, and here he was. The only proper answer he found was

“Don’t call me that.”

“You made me.”

“I…”

“Sherlock… I’m in your head, you made me give you a nickname. You _want_ me giving you some nicknames, I only do what your mind makes me do.”

 _That_ was the truth. But that didn’t answer any of his questions. Blushing slightly, Sherlock waved the topic.

“Whatever. Why are you here?”

“I told you, because you want me to.”

They were circling, so Sherlock tried another strategy

“Let’s admit that. Why do I want you to be here to the point of hallucinating you?”

That was far more precise, far more difficult to his brain to avoid. He wanted an answer, an answer he would get.

“You’re not hallucinating me, you create a vision of me to help you finding some answers.”

“It’s the same.”

“It’s different.”

How was it possible to disagree this much with his own mind? Sherlock was getting crazy…

“Fine, fine, _fine_. Why do my brain think I need you to solve this case?”

Y/N, or rather Sherlock’s vison of Y/N closed her eyes, chewing at her lower lip.

“I’m not here to help you solving this case.”

The Detective wasn’t surprised, that would have been too easy, he supposed.

“So, what answers will you help me to find?”

“You have to find the question before the answer.”

 _God_ , that was _so_ irritating!

“Why. Are. You. Here.”

“Because you want me to.”

Sherlock was trying to stay calm with all his willpower.

“Why do I want you to be here?”

Y/N was smiling again.

“That’s a good question. Because you need to solve my case before doing anything else.”

“I already solved your case.”

A few months ago, Sherlock had met Y/N while someone was trying to get rid of her theatre company by staging fatal accidents inside the theatre, a sinister story of jealousy and oversized ego. When he had found the culprit, the director of the theatre had offered him a pass to assist to all the plays freely. Somehow, Sherlock had found himself using this pass, hanging out with the company after the plays, hanging out with Y/N because he wanted her to help him to improve his acting, hanging out with Y/N without any reason at all…

“That wasn’t my case, that was the case of “The Phantom of The Opera”. John has a very little imagination for a writer. It wasn’t even an opera… Whatever, you didn’t solve my case.”

That wasn’t false… Sherlock was starting to find some logic in this enormous nonsense at last.

“Ok, what is your case? Tell me.”

“Why do you summon very realistic visions of me? Why am I not really on this chair?”

“It’s exactly what I am asking to you!”

“You know the answer, Sherlock.”

Sure, he knew.

“Because… Because it’s late, it’s… Only 9pm? Ok, hum, because you’re busy at the theatre now.”

“And that keeps you from coming to see me?”

“You’re working. I don’t think watching you repeating your play will help me to solve the murders I’m working on.”

Y/N rolled her eyes.

“Forget about it. For now. You won’t be able to figure it out before understanding why I’m here.”

‘It’s what I’m trying to do right now but you’re keeping saying you’re here because I want you to and when I ask you why, you tell me I know the answer! I obviously don’t know the answer, or I wouldn’t ask you why you’re here!”

“Ok, we aren’t going anywhere this way, plan B.”

Vision of Y/N got up, took the few steps which separated Sherlock’s armchair from the sofa and sat on his lap, looking straight in his eyes. And to say Sherlock already thought all of this was awkward…

“I… I think the real Y/N would never act this way…”

But he couldn’t deny the situation was interesting.

“No? Why?”

“It… Doesn’t look like her?”

“Love… I’m a comedian, I can look and act like everything you want me to…”

With that, her unreal body became suddenly fuzzy. When it stopped, she looked down to herself before returning to Sherlock’s eyes with a wicked smile.

“My, my… What a dirty mind you have!”

Y/N was now wearing a schoolgirl uniform, black waxed shoes, white high socks, little tartan skirt, white blouse and blazer. And Sherlock wanted to _die_. From shame or from desire. He couldn’t quite decide.

“That’s what you want Sherlock? You want me into a blushing schoolgirl? All shy and flustered for you?”

In a desperate attempt to suppress the moan which was rising in his throat, the Detective closed his eyes and took a long breath.

“Don’t fight yourself, my love. Don’t force me to go a step further.”

But Sherlock wanted it _so bad_.

“You’re close. The answer is so close, Sherlock… Keep going…”

And, in the same time, Sherlock felt ashamed to be there, eyes closed, fantasizing about his friend in this position, in these outfits, purring sweet things at him. He couldn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t let his feelings overpowering him.

“You got it. Sherlock… You got it.”

_No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

“That’s ok Sherlock, do you need one more push? I think you need one more push… Do you want me to call you “Sir”? Do you? Do you want me to beg you to tell me why I am here? I can do that, Sir. Please… Sir, please, tell me… I need it, Sir… Tell me, Sir, please… Please…”

Sherlock couldn’t resist anymore. She was too tempting, she knew so well how to turn on all of his buttons. He was such in love with her, even his eyes closed, he could see her smiling at him, laughing at his jokes, frowning her eyebrows in disbelief. He could hear her voice, feel her hand on his arm, her soothing presence. He didn’t want to resist anymore. But when he reached to kiss her, reality caught up with him: he crossed her without meeting her lips. Y/N wasn’t really on his lap, whispering in his ear. She threw a kind look at him.

“You got it. Go talk to me.”

Sherlock stood up, like in a dream. He put up his coat, ran down the stairs four by four and jumped into the first cab he saw. The whole journey to the theatre, vision of Y/N kept murmuring to him

“Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me.”

When he finally, _finally_ reached the theatre, Sherlock went straight to the stage, where Y/N was repeating with her troupe. She seemed surprised to find him here, even more to see him rushing to her, but she didn’t have time to ask what all of this was about, the Genius was already rambling

“Y/N, Y/N listen to me. I love you, Y/N, ok? I’m deeply and utterly in love with you. In fact, I’m obsessed with you. Do you hear me? I can’t stop thinking about you, but I have to stop because I have to work, to solve cases, or horrors are going to be committed, but I don’t want to stop thinking about you because I love thinking about you. I want you, Y/N. No, I don’t want you, I _need_ you. I need you by my side. And I also want you. Did I really say that out loud? Whatever, I need to find a solution, because Scotland Yard needs me and I need you, and I need my mind. My mind not full of you in alluring outfits. No, wait, I want it, but not now! _God_ what did I just say to you?! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Forget that, please, I didn’t want to say that! I… I love you, just remind that! I love you, Y/N…”

The stage was silent. No one moved, no one breathed. Except for vision of Y/N who had both her hands on her heart. She exhaled a relieved, happy sight before stepping to the real Y/N and melting into her. That was when Sherlock realised what he just said to Y/N, in front of everyone. She was still frozen, staring at the Detective, bushed. They were the few most anxious seconds in whole Sherlock’s life; he decided to make them end.

“Y/N? Just… **_Just talk to me_** … Say something, anything…”

But there were no words, Sherlock had said everything which had to be said. So, Y/N reached a little and cup the Detective’s face and dragged him in a long, deep and passionate kiss. When they finally parted, Sherlock’s mind was clear again, even if his heart was threatening to explode. And he was very surprised it didn’t when Y/N lovingly whispered

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
